The Timeline
Everything that happens and when. The Big Bang Pre-Earth * Mother Earth gives birth to Earth. BC * The Age of Myth * The Age of Heroes 1st century * The Modern Age begins. 17th century * The Big Bind begins. 20th Century 00s * 1906 - San Andreas Earthquake, caused by Dwarves * 1909 - Wizarding University of Berkeley established * 1910 - A Fairy Mound discovered in Kensington, CA 10s * 1917 - Fa'Llewn Dynasty of High Elves claim Kensington. 20s * 1923 - Reign of Berkeley established, and attack Wizarding University of Berkeley with a fire. 50s * Cognitive revolution begins 80s * 1989 - Earthquake of 1989, caused by Dwarves 90s * 1990 - Toni is born. * 1992 - Arthur is born. * 1993 - Cameron, Leia, Derrick are born. * 1994 - Venus, Micah, and May Rose are born. * 1996 - Micah's grandmother dies, right before her first word. 21st century * 2002 - Micah meets May Rose * 2002 - Cathedral of Christ the Light is built. * 2007 - Cameron discovers his telekinesis. * 2008 - Everybody meets: the thefting years begin * 2011 - Cameron graduates high school. * 2012 - The Modern Age ends You Can't Sit With Us The Discovery * Cameron and Micah meet James. * Micah is attacked by the vampire. * Derrick is Compelled by the vampire. * Fight in the Café ** Leia's coworker dies. ** Cameron is injured. ** Derrick's nervous breakdown, kills a vampire ** James' car is destroyed * The gang (minus cameron) break into the white witch's house. ** Using Arthur's car * James, Micah, and Derrick kill the vampire. * Cameron walks home with Venus, they are followed by the vampire's progeny, he continues to follow venus. Point of No Return * Venus becomes a vampire. * Arthur helps James fix his car. * Leia starts giving false fortunes. * Micah finds The Book of Shadows - goes down the Left Hand Path * May Rose meets her familiar - stays on the Right Hand Path * Leia is put in a coma by a powerful telepath. ** Leia discovers her clairvoyance. ** Leia kills the telepath - first living kill by a main character. * Venus goes on the hunt Death In The Family * The Coven steals Micah's book of shadows. * James dies ** Leia discovers her mediumship * Arthur goes to Wizard College. * Micah is possessed by the demon. * Possessed Micah kills her father, and many local witches. * Cameron falls in love with the High Elf King. Friendly Fire * Leia permanently establishes the You Can't Sit With Us psychic link. * May Rose inherits James' house. * Cameron flips the bus. * Derrick agrees to turn over Cameron to the military. * The Ultimate Escape Plan ** Leia discovers her precognition. * Cameron vs. Derrick The Final Straw * Micah moves to her father's house. * Cameron threatens the High Elf Queen. * The Infinity Corporation starts attempting to clone Cameron. INTERLUDE 1 * Cameron's memory wipe. * Derrick receives the Catholic Key. A Crash Course... * The Richmond Fire/Shifters going to Micah's house. * Venus kills the barber, resparking the SF Vampire Civil War * Arthur starts attending the Wizarding University of Berkeley. * Leia's mom dies. * Cameron meets Gregory Johnston. * Cameron sees Gregory Johnston get killed. Conclusion of ''A Crash Course in Humanity'' * Cameron vs. Anti-Cameron. * Toni dies. INTERLUDE 2 * The Big Bind concludes. * The New Age of Magick begins. The Great Revelation Acclimation * Cameron is a wanted terrorist. * The High Elf Kingdom is nationally recognized. * Arthur is the head of B.A.S.I.S. Resignation * The New Witch Hunts * Venus runs the Reign of Berkeley, and is the mortal-vampire ambassador. What Could Have Been * The Chrono Council arrives in our time, trying to prevent the First Magic World War. version01 * version02 * version03 * Toni never dies. Time for War * The First Magic World War happens anyway. No Take Backs * The Dragon in The Hill wakes up. * The Dwarven Earthquake * The Return of Dracula * NATIONAL VAMPIRE AGRARIAN REFORM The Big Crunch Category:Events